Fluttershy's love
by Jetstreamer
Summary: Fluttershy meets a pony new to Ponyville. The way she feels about this pony is different from any other pony she's met. She doesn't know what to do to finally have a special somepony.
1. A new pony

Fluttershy was outside, conducting a bird chorus.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" said Twighlight as she ran down a path towards her.

All the birds flew away.

"Oh, sorry about that Fluttershy" said Twighlight.

"No, it's okay" said Fluttershy. "What did you want to tell me?"

"There's a new pony in Ponyville. You might want to meet him"

"Maybe later" said Fluttershy "I'm a little busy right now"

"Okay" said Twighlight. "You might like him, you should go talk to him later"

"Okay, I will" said Fluttershy.

Twightlight then walks away.

The birds fly back, ready to sing again.

"Hey there!" yells a mysterious voice.


	2. Meeting the pony

After the birds heard the yelling, they flew back away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said the pony.

The pony was a bright pegasis colt. He was bright yellow with a white mane and sky blue eyes.

"Oh no, it's okay" said Fluttershy.

"Let me help" said the colt.

He then walked to where the birds hid and said "It's alright. I won't hurt you. Come on out"

The birds flew out and landed back on the tree they were originally on before the interruption.

"Thank you" said Fluttershy.

"It's no big deal" said the colt. "Wait, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Bolt"

"Hi, I'm Fluttershy, It's good to meet you" said Fluttershy.

"Well, I have to go, I'm trying to meet as many as people as possible. Bye" said Bolt.

Bolt then walks away, bouncing happily to music only he can hear.

Fluttershy stares at him as he walks away. "What a friendly colt, Twighlight was right"


	3. Talking With Bolt

Later that day, Bolt came back to Fluttershy.

"Hey there Flutter. How ya' doing?" Said Bolt.

"I'm fine. But can you please call me Fluttershy? All my friends call me that" Said Fluttershy

"So, you think as me of a friend? Well, that's the first friend I got sense I came to Ponyville" Said Bolt

Fluttershy blushed. "Well, you are a nice pony, so I think of you as a friend"

"Well, you are nice, and also like animals like me. So, you could be a good friend" Said Bolt.

Again, Fluttershy blushed.

"I don't have a home yet, so do you know a place where anypony can live for a while?" Said Bolt.

"I don't think I know a place like that, sorry" Said Fluttershy.

"It's alright, I'll just keep looking." Said Bolt

"Well, do you want to come to my house for a while?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Sure" Said Bolt. "Maybe we can talk a little more there." Said Bolt.

"Sure, we can talk there, if only my pets won't disturb us while we're talking" Said Fluttershy

"You have pets?" Asked Bolt. "What are they?"

"Oh, I have lots, I don't think I can tell you all of them" Said Fluttershy.

"Ok then, we should start going to your house now" Said Bolt.

Fluttershy blushes and then heads to her house with Bolt.


	4. Realized

"Here's my home" Said Fluttershy.

All of Fluttershy's animals started crowding around Bolt; all animals except Angel are all staring at Bolt.

"Well, hello there!" Said Bolt "I'm Bolt, a new friend of Fluttershy"

"Now everyone, no need to crowd around Bolt" Said Fluttershy "He's just here to talk with me"

All the animals start to walk away from Bolt slowly, like they wanted to stay around him.

"Let's go to my bedroom, the animals aren't allowed there, so we can talk in peace" Said Fluttershy

"Alright, we should talk a little about Ponyville, I still don't know much about this town" Said Bolt.

"Ok, I know a lot about this place, let's go"

Fluttershy and Bolt go into Fluttershy's room and talk a lot about Ponyville and Fluttershy tells her about her friends.

"Well" Said Bolt "I should start finding a place to sleep tonight"

"Well, you could sleep at my house tonight" Said Fluttershy "I have a sleeping bag somewhere in my house"

"Alright" Said Bolt "Thanks, I probably wouldn't have even be able to find a place in the first place"

"It's not a problem, what friend would I be if I don't help my other friends?" Said Fluttershy.

"Well, you're one of the nicest friends I've had Fluttershy" Said Bolt.

That night, Fluttershy had a weird feeling. She couldn't sleep well either. She felt warm when she looked at Bolt sleeping. Then suddenly, she realized.

(Author's Note: It will take a while to finish the series, be patient because I have school to deal with while I work on this fanfaction.)


	5. Good Morning

At around 9:00 AM, Bolt wakes up while Fluttershy is still sleeping

"Ah, nothing like a good sleep! I should go make some breakfast"

Bolt walks out of the bedroom where again, all the animals crowd around him.

"Well, good morning, do you know where the kitchen is?" Asked Bolt

All the animals point the way towards the kitchen.

"Wow, they even know how to answer ponies, Fluttershy must've trained them well" Thought Bolt

Bolt then walks around her clean kitchen searching for food, but is only able to find pet food. He then searches around by the table, where he finds a paper with a drawing of a pony.

"Wow, Fluttershy is good at drawing, I guess she also needs some quiet when she doesn't want to be with her animals" thought Bolt.

Bolt places the paper down and goes back to looking for some food; he didn't realize that the drawing was supposed to be of him.

Later on, Bolt gives up and decides to go to a restaurant for something to eat; he walks over to Sugarcube Corner because he doesn't know any other restaurant in Ponyville.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy just woke up and couldn't find Bolt. She asked the animals where he went and the animals pointed to the door.

"Thank you" Said Fluttershy. "He probably just went to go get something to eat"

Fluttershy walked out the door to see Bolt walking away, bouncing to the music only he can hear.

"Wait up!" half-yelled Fluttershy.


	6. Going for breakfast

Fluttershy was able to catch up with Bolt before he got back to Ponyville.

"Where are you going?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'm going to Sugarcube Corner for some breakfast" Said Bolt "I couldn't find any food in your house"

"You shouldn't go to Sugarcube Corner now, it's too early" Said Fluttershy "I know a better place to go"

"Where is it?" Asked Bolt

"Follow me, I'll show you" Said Fluttershy

"Oh, okay" Said Bolt.

Fluttershy and Bolt then go to AppleJack's Apple Stand

"Well howdy Fluttershy" Said AppleJack "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Bolt" Said Fluttershy "He's new to Ponyville, he came here yesterday"

"Hello there" Said Bolt "It's good to meet you, AppleJack"

"Howdy Bolt!" Said AppleJack "If you haven't tasted my apples, you haven't tasted life!"

"They're that good?" Asked Bolt "Wow"

"Yes, they're that good!" Said AppleJack "Want a free sample?"

"Sure" said Bolt.

AppleJack hands Bolt a big, red, juicy apple. Bolt then takes a small bite out of the apple.

"Wow, they are that good!" Said Bolt

"I told ya'!" said AppleJack. "So, do you want anything?"

"I'll take an apple pie" said Bolt

AppleJack hands Bolt an apple pie "That'll be 3 bits"

"Let me help Bolt" Said Fluttershy. Fluttershy then gives AppleJack 2 bits.

"Thanks Fluttershy" said Bolt. Bolt gives AppleJack a bit.

"Thank you, come again!" Said AppleJack.

Bolt finds a table and sits down to eat. "Fluttershy, do you want some pie?"

"Maybe later" Said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, is there somethin' wrong?" Asked AppleJack.

"AppleJack, I need to tell you something" Said Fluttershy.


	7. Knowing a little more

"I can't believe this, you like him?" Asked AppleJack.

Fluttershy tries to cover her embarrassed expression with her hair. She almost regretted telling anyone that, but she needed help from somepony, and AppleJack seemed to be the best.

"Yes" said Fluttershy "Please don't tell him, I'll never be able to see him again"

"Why so?" Asked AppleJack

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same? He might not like me anymore" Said Fluttershy "Please, just don't tell him"

"Alright, I won't" Said AppleJack "Can I give some advise?"

"Sure" Said Fluttershy

"Well, you should talk to him, get to know him more. Now, go eat your pie with him" Said AppleJack

"Thanks AppleJack, I don't know what I would do without you" Said Fluttershy

Fluttershy then walks over to the table with Bolt, as she walks over; she gets more and more nervous.

"Hey Fluttershy" Said Bolt "What were talking about with AppleJack?"

"Oh, nothing that important" Said Fluttershy "Just talking about how her farm and her brother is doing"

"She has a brother?" Asked Bolt "What's his name?"

"Big Macintosh" Said Fluttershy "But AppleJack calls him Big Mac"

"Cool" Said Bolt.

"So" Said Fluttershy "Tell me about where you lived before you came here"

"I lived in Las Pegasis" Said Bolt "It was a "little" to crazy there so I came here to relax"

"I lived here my whole life" Said Fluttershy "It's really quiet here so my pets would be happy"

Just as Fluttershy and Bolt started getting into a real conversation, Pinkie Pie jumped right passed and noticed them talking.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Said Pinkie

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie" Said Fluttershy

"Who's your friend?" Said Pinkie Pie "I've never seen him, so he must be new!"

"How did you know?" Asked Bolt.

"I remember my friends" Said Pinkie "And everypony is my friend!"

"Well, my name is Bolt, what's yours?" Said Bolt

"I am Pinkie Pie, the party master!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Bolt laughed "Well, we have to see it to believe it"

"I'm throwing a party tonight!" Said Pinkie Pie "Want to come?"

"Well, sure, how about you Fluttershy?"

"Ok" Said Fluttershy

"Well, it's settled" Said Bolt "We're going to a party"

"Ohh, I can't wait!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I'm ready for tonight" Said Bolt.


	8. The Party

Later that night, Bolt and Fluttershy were getting ready for the party, Bolt put on a clip-on bowtie, and Fluttershy put on some make-up.

"Well Fluttershy, are you ready?" Asked Bolt

"Yes, I'm ready" Said Fluttershy

"Well then, let's go!" Said Bolt "I don't want to miss "The Party Master's" party"

Fluttershy giggled. They both then start to walk to Sugarcube Corner, Bolt wanted to meet new people and earn more friends, Fluttershy wanted to stay by Bolt the whole night.

When they got to Sugarcube Corner, Bolt knocked on the door, the door opened and confetti flew right at their face.

"Well hello there!" Said Pinkie Pie "Come in! The party never stops when Pinkie's here!"

Bolt and Fluttershy walked in, the first thing they noticed is Vinyl Scratch playing music and many strobe lights. From the volume, they could barely hear themselves talk. There was so many people that they could hardly move.

"Well, I already believe that she's the party master" Yelled Bolt.

"I agree" Half-yelled Fluttershy

"Well, I'm going to meet some people while I'm here" Yelled Bolt.

"Can I come with you?" Half-yelled Fluttershy

"Well, Sure" Yelled Bolt "Maybe you can tell me who they are"

"Okay" Half-yelled Fluttershy.

"Firstly" Yelled Bolt "Can you tell me who the DJ is?"

"Oh" Half-yelled Fluttershy "That's Vinyl Scratch, some ponies call her DJ PON3"

"Well" Yelled Bolt "She's some pony when it comes to music"

"She is" Half-yelled Fluttershy "Do you want to go meet more people now?"

"Sure" Yelled Bolt "Lets go"

Fluttershy and Bolt go meet more people at the party, and laughed a little at Derpy constantly tripping.

Bolt yawns and says "We should get going, it's really late and I'm tired"

"Alright" Half-yelled Fluttershy

Before they walk out the door, Pinkie Pie jumps in front of them and says "Wait! Before you go, don't you want a cupcake?"

"Sure, why not?" says Bolt.

Fluttershy and Bolt takes a cupcake and takes a bite out of it. They went extremely hyper and couldn't stop bouncing. Then, they passed out.


	9. Poor Pinkie

Fluttershy and Bolt woke up cuddled together on the floor of Sugarcube Corner. All the decorations were on the floor, the strobe lights were broken, and Vinyl's DJ set was trashed. Nopony was there except them and Pinkie Pie crying in the corner. They walked over to Pinkie Pie and asked what's wrong.

"My party was ruined!" Said Pinkie Pie

"Why, what happened?" Asked Fluttershy

"After you two took a bite from my cupcake" Said Pinkie Pie "You two went crazy and trashed everything and tried to make your own "music" with Vinyl's DJ set."

"Oh my…." Gasped Fluttershy

"I would never have done that" Said Bolt.

"Well, you did it" Cried Pinkie Pie. "Then, all of the ponies had left thanks to you two"

"Well, I wanted to leave, and you gave me a cupcake" Said Bolt "How much sugar was in that?"

"I'm the party master!" yelled Pinkie Pie "How much do you think I would put in that?"

Again, Fluttershy gasped.

Pinkie Pie started crying, nopony knew what to say, so for a short time, all they heard was Pinkie Pie crying.

"Well then" Said Bolt "How about we help you clean this place up?"

"No no" said Pinkie Pie "I think you two have done enough damage to this place"

"Come on" Said Bolt "Please? We'll try to clean up, just don't offer us cupcakes while we're cleaning"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie gave a short giggle.

"Well" Said Pinkie Pie "Alright, but this place better look like what the floor was before you trashed it"

"Deal" Said Bolt.

Bolt, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie start cleaning up the mess from the party. They then walked over to Vinyl's house and paid for the strobe lights and another DJ Set. After they got her all her stuff back, they headed back to Sugarcube Corner.

"Looks like everything here is accomplished" Said Bolt. "I'm surprised Vinyl can even afford a DJ set if it costs that much"

Again, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie gave a short giggle.

"So Pinkie Pie" Said Bolt "Do we need to do anything else?"

"Nopey-dokey" Said Pinkie Pie with a smile on her face.

"Well" Said Fluttershy "You've regained your happy Pinkie Pie"

"Yep!" Said Pinkie Pie "I'm ready to party again!"

Pinkie pie fell back on the floor, looking sad again.

"Now if only people will want to come back"

"Pinkie Pie" Said Bolt "It's a party, stuff like that is always supposed to happen"

"Thanks Bolt" Said Pinkie Pie "You're the best"

Pinkie Pie then hugs bolt. When Fluttershy saw that, she got enraged "Trying to take my man" Thought Fluttershy, she tried to hide her enragement and jealousy by hiding her face with her hair.

"Now what?" Asked Bolt "I have no other plans for today"

"First" Suggested Pinkie Pie "You should go get some breakfast"

"I am pretty hungry" said Fluttershy "We should go back to AppleJack's Apple Stand"

"Alright then" Said Bolt "Then for the rest of the day, we can just relax, because I have nothing to do"

"Me neither" Said Fluttershy.

"Just remember some people that were at the party may be rude to us" Said Bolt.

"Okay" Said Fluttershy

"Well okay then" Said Bolt we're just going to have a normal day today.


	10. After The Party

Fluttershy and Bolt start to head over to AppleJack's Apple Stand to get some breakfast.

"Wait" Said Fluttershy "We should go clean up before we eat"

"Alright Fluttershy" Said Bolt

Even the feeling of having Bolt say her name makes her blush, she tries to hide all these expressions with her hair so Bolt doesn't get suspicious. They finally reach Fluttershy's house after a time of silence.

"Let me take a shower, you should first get that bowtie off you" Said Fluttershy

"But I want to paint myself grey and play the cello" Said Bolt

Fluttershy fell to the ground and laughed. She didn't like making fun of ponies but that was too funny. Fluttershy got back up and said "I have to take my shower, just take off your bowtie and once I get out you can take a shower"

"Alright" Said Bolt

While Fluttershy is in the shower, she just can't stop thinking of Bolt, he's a nice pony, but is he what she really needs? "Of course he is!" Fluttershy thought. She couldn't stop thinking about how, where, and when to ask if he should be her special somepony. Fluttershy had many questions questions, most even she doesn't know the answer to.

"Hey Fluttershy, you alright?" Asked Bolt from out the door "You've been in there for half an hour.

"How embarrassing!" Thought Fluttershy.

Fluttershy grabbed a towel and walked out of the shower to her room. Bolt was in the kitchen looking for food again, only to find the picture and pet food. He noticed Fluttershy got out of the shower so then he got in. Even Bolt had thoughts like "Would Fluttershy's lawn look better with a lawn gnome?"

Once they both were cleaned up, they went back out to go eat breakfast.

"Howdy Fluttershy!" Said AppleJack "Want another apple pie?"

AppleJack's look on her face made Fluttershy think AppleJack was going to squeal. So Fluttershy quickly said "No, today we'll have some apple fritters"

"Well, ok" said AppleJack

AppleJack hands Fluttershy a plate with 4 apple fritters. Fluttershy gives AppleJack 4 bits.

"Thanks Fluttershy" Said AppleJack.

Bolt goes to a table and sits down while Fluttershy stays by AppleJack, giving her the evil eye.

"If you tell him, you have no idea what I'll do to you"

AppleJack just stood there nervously, waiting for Fluttershy to just sit down. Fluttershy turns around and starts walking towards the table where Bolt was sitting.

"Fluttershy" Said Bolt "Why are you being so generous? I have some bits on me"

Fluttershy was standing there for a short time, thinking for an excuse. Again, she blushed from him saying her name.

"Well, you are a friend, and I need to help my friends"

"Yeah, but I've never seen anypony as generous as you"

Fluttershy smiled, she hasn't had a compliment in a while, but this is from who she really likes.

Bolt Burps "Oh, excuse me, those apple fritters were just so good"

"Thanks!" Yelled AppleJack

Fluttershy turns around and gives AppleJack the evil eye again. AppleJack hides herself behind her stand.

Fluttershy and Bolt overhear to ponies talking

"I heard DJ PON3 is hosting her own party tonight" Said one pony

"It's going to be great!" Said the other pony

Bolt then looks at Fluttershy

"Oh no, I'm not going" Said Fluttershy

"Why not?" Asked Bolt "We just won't eat the cupcakes"

"Vinyl doesn't use cupcakes, she uses beer" Said Fluttershy

"Oh, that changes everything" Said Bolt

"Good" Said Fluttershy

"Now I definitely want to go!" Said Bolt

"What?" Said Fluttershy.

"No, I'm kidding" Said Bolt "I don't drink beer. Well it's going to be too loud to sleep so lets go somewhere tonight"

Fluttershy smiled. She asked "Where?"

"Well I guess you have to wait till tonight"

"Okay, I'll be right back" Said Fluttershy

Fluttershy walks over to AppleJack's Apple Stand, where AppleJack is still hiding.

"AppleJack, I need some advice"


	11. The Gala

First thing Fluttershy noticed was that Bolt said we're going somewhere tonight, next thing she notices, she's in a dress, at the front doors of The Grand Galloping Gala. Of course, she remembers what happened last time she was here, but she isn't here for the animals, she's here for Bolt.

"So" said Bolt "Are you ready to have the best night ever?"

"Yes" Said Fluttershy, blushing.

"All I know is that this will be way better than those wubs, I wouldn't be able to sleep" Said Bolt.

"Me neither" Said Fluttershy

Fluttershy gets more nervous as they're talking. AppleJack wanted her to be honest and tell him what she thinks of him, but Fluttershy just can't tell him now, it's too early.

As the doors to the Gala opened up, many ponies all around Equestria walk through the doors, ready for their best night ever.

"Well, where should we head to first?" Asked Bolt

Fluttershy was so nervous she couldn't speak to him. She would just follow where he's going.

"Hello? Fluttershy?" Said Bolt

"Oh, sorry" Said Fluttershy.

"Excited huh?" Said Bolt.

"Oh…. Yeah" Said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy, is something wrong?" Asked Bolt.

"No, everything's fine" Said Fluttershy.

"You sure?" Asked Bolt "You can tell me, I'm your friend"

Fluttershy's cheeks flush and she can hardly move for a short time.

"I... I, I'll tell you later" Said Fluttershy

"Well, alright" Said Bolt "For now, you can just have a good time, I want you to"

Fluttershy blushed and walks to the ballroom with Bolt. When the go to the ballroom, they notice they're doing a slow dance for the beginning of the Gala.

"May I have this dance?" Bolt said. Bolt then chuckles.

Fluttershy giggles and says "Sure"

Bolt places his hooves on Fluttershy's shoulders and moves back in forth to the beat. Fluttershy has never been so happy in her whole life. This is when she finally answers all her questions, this is the pony she needs, this is the pony she wants to stay with all her life. Even Bolt's touch is perfect. Firm, but soft. After an hour of slow dancing, the song changes. Most ponies stopped dancing and started chatting with other ponies.

"We should go get some food" Said Fluttershy "I'm getting hungry"

"Sure" Said Bolt "I'm also a little hungry"

Bolt and Fluttershy go to a little café close to the ballroom, because it had the shortest line. Once Bolt and Fluttershy got to the front, they both ordered a cup of tea. They found a table for 2 and sat there.

"So Fluttershy" Said Bolt "How was the slow dance?"

Fluttershy got really nervous, she didn't want to tell how she really felt, Bolt was just trying to have fun.

"It was fun" Said Fluttershy.

A smile appeared on Bolt's face.

"Well, let's go to the garden" Said Bolt

Fluttershy remembers what happened in that garden last time and didn't want to repeat that this year.

"No thanks" Said Fluttershy "I'm fine"

"Come on" Said Bolt "I want to show you something"

"Well, alright" Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Bolt walk to the garden, Bolt searches for the quietest area around the Gala. Once they finally find the place, Bolt turns around and looks straight into Fluttershy's eyes.

"Fluttershy" said Bolt "There's something I need to tell you, something I wanted to tell you the day we met"


	12. Finally Together

That same night, Fluttershy and Bolt are walking down the road in Ponyville, Bolt has a hoof around Fluttershy.

"So Fluttershy" Said Bolt "How was the Gala?"

"It was the happiest night of my life" Said Fluttershy

Bolt smiled "Yeah, it was mine too"

As they walked by the building where Vinyl's party was, they could see that the party was still going strong. They still wouldn't be able to sleep listening to that music, so they need to think of something else to do until the party ends.

"Hey Fluttershy" Said Bolt "Do you know anything we can do until the party ends?"

"We could just walk around Ponyville for a while" Said Fluttershy

"Good idea" Said Bolt. Bolt then gives Fluttershy a kiss in the cheek. Fluttershy smiled widely.

As they are walking around Ponyville, they see Princess Luna walking down a path.

"Aha" Says Princess Luna "I see my advice has worked Bolt"

"Bolt" Said Fluttershy "What is Princess Luna talking about?"

"Well" Said Bolt "The first night we met, I couldn't sleep thinking about you, so I took a walk, that's when I found Princess Luna, and I asked for any advice"

"Well" Said Fluttershy "I was talking to AppleJack for advice when we went to her Apple Stand"

"I should go" Said Princess Luna

"Please do" Said Fluttershy

Princess Luna then walks away, back on her walk around Ponyville.

"So" Said Fluttershy "From day one, you felt the same as me?"

"I felt this way the second I saw you" Said Bolt

Bolt leans closer to Fluttershy, and they kiss on the lips, they stay together like that for a few seconds, then they stop. As they walk more around Ponyville, they notice the music from Vinyl's party has stopped. They walk back to Vinyl's party to see a bunch of drunken ponies, and Vinyl, on the ground, out cold. Fluttershy and bolt laughed seeing all those ponies on the ground.

"Well" Said Bolt "We're finally going to be able to sleep"

Fluttershy yawned "Finally, I need to sleep after night at the Grand Galloping Gala"

Fluttershy and Bolt head back to Fluttershy's cottage, where all of Fluttershy's animals crowd around Bolt and Fluttershy, they were curious where they were all night. Fluttershy and Bolt go to Fluttershy's room, ready for a good rest.

Fluttershy climbs into her bed, but bolt doesn't go into his sleeping bag, he blushes and says to Fluttershy

"Umm, can I, sleep with you tonight?"

Fluttershy was surprised hearing this, she didn't think she was ready to sleep with someone, but she let him, and Bolt climbed into bed with her. They cuddled together until they fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning, with their stomachs growling. They walk out the door to seen Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Fluttershy" Said Rainbow Dash "What is Bolt doing in your house?"

"Oh" Said Fluttershy "Bolt doesn't have a home, so he's been sleeping at my house"

"Well" Said Rainbow Dash "Alright. Do you two want to do anything? Race me, head to the WonderBolts show?"

"Me and Fluttershy just want to eat breakfast right now" Said Bolt

"Fine" Said Rainbow Dash "I'll leave you two "Love Birds" alone" Rainbow Dash then flies away.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Bolt

"No" Said Fluttershy "She's better off not knowing"

"You're probably right" Said Bolt

Fluttershy and Bolt go to AppleJack's Apple Stand, where once AppleJack sees them, she looks like she's going to tell Bolt.

"It's alright" Said Fluttershy "We're together now"

AppleJack took a sigh of relief "Good, if you didn't tell me that, I probably would have told him myself. What would you like?"

"We'll take an apple Pie" Said Fluttershy. Fluttershy gives AppleJack 3 bits.

"Thank you, come again!" AppleJack Said

Fluttershy and Bolt walks to a table and sits down. For a moment, all they do is gaze into each other's eyes.

"So Fluttershy" Said Bolt "do you know anything we can do after breakfast?"

"No" Said Fluttershy

"If I can make a suggestion" Said AppleJack "Big Mac is sick so I could some help bucking some apples"

"Well, sure" Said Bolt

"Thanks" Said AppleJack "How 'bout you, Fluttershy?"

"Okay" Said Fluttershy

"Well" Said AppleJack "Let's get going to the farm!"

Bolt, Fluttershy, and AppleJack head to AppleJack's farm. Bolt was shocked seeing so many apples.

"Well Bolt" Said AppleJack "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres"

"Well" Said Bolt "This will take a while"

"Then let's get goin'!" Said AppleJack

The whole day, Fluttershy, Bolt, and AppleJack spent the whole day bucking apples, by the time they finished, it was close to midnight.

"Thanks again!" Yelled AppleJack as Bolt and Fluttershy left Sweet Apple Acres.

"That was harder than I thought" Said Bolt.

"And she does this every day" Said Fluttershy

As they walk down to Fluttershy's house, they both just stopped.

"Well" Said Bolt "I wouldn't want to do that again" Said Bolt

"Yeah" Said Fluttershy

Once again, Bolt leans in for a kiss, and then they kiss, as they are, Twighlight Sparkle walks by. She smiles and says to herself "This is going to make quite a letter to the princess"

(I hope you enjoyed my story! There are 2 reasons why the last chapter took a while

1. I took a break from the story.

2. I got writer's block when I was writing

Once again, I hope you enjoyed!)


	13. Sequel Link

The sequel link is here! s/9253923/1/Pinkie-s-Pick


End file.
